1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor device, and, more particularly, to a symbol interference cancellation circuit.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a semiconductor integrated circuit. A semiconductor integrated circuit is a circuit which transmits and receives electrical signals.
As the speed of a semiconductor integrated circuit increases, a speed at which signals are transmitted and received is also increases.
As the transmission and reception speed of a signal increases, interference between signal symbols increases. Such an increase in interference causes a problem in accurate and fast transmission and reception of a signal.